1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for estimating a torque and a rotational speed of a motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, when using motors to perform variable speed driving, various mechanical products in the market mostly need to use a speed sensor for detecting the position of a motor rotor as a base for speed feedback. However, either an electromagnetic or optical sensor used for speed feedback on the motor operation will result in great limitations and cost burden, not to mention the mechanical maintenance problems of the sensor. Therefore, a sensorless driving technology is developed.
Although the sensorless driving technology may resolve most of the problems caused by the sensor, yet most of the sensorless driving methods require a high-speed digital signal processor (DSP) to complete a multitude of mathematic operations with a complicated process, and nowadays, the high-speed DPS is quite expensive.
Hence, there is a need to develop a system and a method for precisely estimating a torque and a rotational speed of a motor without needing to use a conventional electromagnetic or optical sensor for speed feedback and a high-speed DSP for mathematic operations,